


Practical Effects

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Burning, Gen, Wee Nooke, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie Wooster has a bad habit of letting people accidentally burn down his vacation cottages. </p><p>For the fan_flashworks challenge "burn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from Joy in the Morning by PG Wodehouse. Painting is of Grasmere Cottage by A Heaton Cooper (in the public domain)


End file.
